


never again behold

by Starrshadow



Series: Poetry inclined dabbles [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Gen, Poetry, Soldiers, War, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrshadow/pseuds/Starrshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a soldier's morbid thoughts before battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	never again behold

there in morn's early bare light,

rain ran down my face as I crouched outside in the trenches,

a heavy heart knowing my eyes would never behold my beloved again,

wou- would they send her a letter or perphaps a person,

to tell of my death and express their condolences,

that I died bravely?

there in France's war torned trenches,

near overran by the Nazis?

I had hope not but in reality's stark face,

I saw but one end for me.


End file.
